Nothing Lasts Forever
by Brinkyfly45
Summary: Despite what we once believed Imprints are not In actuality they only last till the first child is born between the imprint Unfortunately no one knew this till it was too
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

Despite what we once believed Imprints are not forever. In actuality they only last till the first child is born between the imprint couple. Unfortunately no one knew this till it was too late. It all started Kim and Jared. It was a month after Kim had given birth to their son Daniel that we noticed they were fighting. Nothing major just a tiff here and there. It wasn't until a few months later when Emily gave birth that we noticed something was terribly wrong. Sam and Emily would fight like cats and dogs all day long. Each fight worse than the last. But we were all too ignorant to realize what was happening we just all assumed it was because of the new baby. Everyone knows a baby can put a tremendous strain on a relationship.

It wasn't until Sam walked out on Emily that everyone realized something was seriously wrong. It didn't make sense at first. None of the legends ever mentioned Imprints fighting or even wanting to be away from each other. I guess in a way it all did make sense. All the imprint couples had fallen in love with each other so they never noticed the change after they had children. If there's no realization of a change why would there be one mentioned? Sam and Emily were the only Imprint couple that relationship was based solely on the imprint. They weren't in love they didn't know each other before hand like Kim and Jared. Sam had already found love and given his heart to Leah. Emily on the other hand was still in love with Sam or more like the "Sam" she created.

This is a lot to take in and understand all at once. I guess I should start from the beginning. It all started 9 months ago…..

* * *

AN: Its really short but its just a Preface. I wanted to get this chapter out before I lost the idea and motivation. lol Reviews are Love :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I'm glad you all like my idea :)

* * *

_9 months earlier _

Leah P.O.V

It's been little over a year and a half since the Volturi thing and I can honestly say things are going ok, maybe even good. We all returned home (After Jacob imprinted on Nessie the council loosened up even though they were pissed about it) though we are still in separate packs (thank God). Surprisingly Jacob doesn't spend all day at The Cullen's with Nessie. Jacob seems to have more independence then the other imprinted wolves.

I've been dating. I get approached by a brave soul ever so often. Nothing has ever been serious though. Mostly due to guys usually sensing something was wrong or off. They never understood why I was always gone at night and why they could never just drop by and surprise me (One guy tried surprising me with flowers and was shocked to see Jacob answer the door. _Shirtless_. Jake being the ignorant ass he is drove him away) apparently men weren't as dumb as I thought. Bryce was the one guy I really liked. What I liked about him the most was that he respected me. He didn't use some cheesy pick up line. Bryce was very forward about things. I met him at my job working at a fitness center. He was pretty tall for an average guy. He was maybe 6"5/6"6. He had very tan skin. I think he was mixed with Dominican. He had short hair with hazel greenish eyes. In other words he was fucking gorgeous. Our relationship didn't work because he wanted more. Truthfully I wanted more myself but because of all this wolf shit I couldn't give him that. Breaking up with Bryce gave me a sense of relief. Even though I really did care about him I hated always having to lie or make up excuses because of this wolf shit. I would like to think it may have worked if he knew about the pack and wolf stuff but I would never want to tell him. I wouldn't want to drag him into all this bullshit and put him in danger unless it was absolutely necessary. I do find myself missing him.

Jacob and I are... Complicated. We're not together but were definitely more than friends. I guess you could say were just us. No one knows about Jacob and I's "relationship" we decide to try to keep it quiet but we aren't hiding what we are either. We have no reason to be ashamed of our selves. We both decided we didn't want to deal with everybody giving us the "what if he imprints or you imprint" or "he's using you" speeches cause ain't nobody got time for that. Jacob and I are adults we both know the risks if we do decide to be in an actual relationship. As of right now were just enjoying each other's company and whatever happens, happens.

Sam's pack is still Sam's usual pack with a few new editions (All those damn vampires caused some other kids to phase too). Aiden is thirteen, Thomas is thirteen and the last edition was Randle who is TWELVE. Those fucking vampires caused a twelve year old to phase! Their parents were in denial and tried to keep them away from Sam and his pack. They didn't come around until Aiden almost phased around his little brother. After that they were more than happy to have our help.

On to another topic because the more I think about the Randle thing the more pissed off I become. Once a month both packs get together for a "Pow wow" I guess you could call it that. Kim announced she was pregnant (I think she said 3/4 months I don't know I really wasn't listening). I'm actually happy for her though. Kim was my favorite imprint she would always mind her own damn business (Which I was extremely grateful for). Jared was as happy as could be. Every time you would see him he always had this dumb grin on his face.

My mother and Charlie broke up. I think it was because of him finding out the truth. The whole truth. Bella and Edward finally grew a pair and told Charlie everything. Mom was still a little upset about it. I told her he would come around. Finding out about everything all at once can be a lot especially when it's from family and friends. It's understandable he would feel a since of betrayal from being lied to by the people he loves the most. I give it a month before they're back together.

On to more irritating news Emily's dumb ass is pregnant too. Mind you she used to go on and on about how premarital sex is wrong and your virginity is "special" and yet here she is pregnant with Sam's bastard child. I find it all quite comical. Sam proposed to Emily (With the same ring he gave me . I gave it back to him when we broke up. Well more like he fished out of the lake I threw it that as a whole nother story for another time). Emily doesn't know it's the same ring. Hell I doubt she would even care. She's never complained about taking things second hand in the past. But the real reason Emily has earned the title "dumb ass" is because she told me and Rachel that we should both get pregnant so we make our own "pregnancy pack". Yes she was serious. *insert stale face* I really wanted to punch her in the throat. Emily knows full and well there's a big chance I can't have kids.

Tomorrow is the pack pow wow and I'm not looking forward to it. Emily has been pestering me to be the baby's godmother. The bitch has been pregnant for like a week and is already working my last nerve. I honestly have no animosity towards Emily but I just don't want to be friends with her. I have no problem being cordial or nice to her. It's just she and I being friends or close is something that's very unrealistic. The trust between us was broken beyond repair. But once again if I say no to any of her requests I will be called a "bitter bitch". Why can't I live in peace?

* * *

An: My Leah is mellower. Still very feisty just with a ain't nobody got time for that mindset. Lol so this chapter was a chapter to bring everybody up to date on what's going on and set the foundation for the pick up I promise! I was asked if this would be a black water story and honestly I don't know as of yet. Sorry for any mistakes I haven't written a story on fanfic in years and everything is completely different and I feel like an old lady trying to use an iPhone for the first time. Lol Reviews are love :)


End file.
